Annihilators Aerodynamic
Annihilators Aerodynamic was an idea for a fanfic-based TV series that the Dozerfleet founder came up with as a child while playing with toys back in 1993. Originally going by Power Monsters or Powered Monsters, it changed its name to Annihilators. It was heavily inspired by Power Rangers. Plot Season 1 One day in the Batcave, Batman and Robin discover henshin. However, a glitch in the method triggers panic from the Green Lantern. As the Green Lantern and Red Lanterns begin fighting over the henshin device, another device gets activated in deep space that triggers the DC overseer entities into spawning an alternate universe. However, this scrambled new universe doesn't limit itself to just DC properties. A new version of Batman and Robin are revealed, taking orders from a Zordon-like skeleton behind a case named "Scales." Several talking dinosaurs the size of dogs show up, and the good ones battle the bad ones for the fate of a coastal town with a prominent museum. A diabolical dog-like creature named Dogglogg starts creating monsters, and it is up to the dinosaur-like figures to stop him. After the good and bad dinosaurs begin dying off, the alternate universe's Batman and Robin soon find themselves teaming up with the Ninja Turtles to protect the town. Dogglogg takes orders from an even more evil entity: a giant-sized unicorn named Unnius. He begins creating several figures to help him battle the Annihilators and take control of the coastal town. Season 2 The Annihilators kill Dogglogg, so Unnius assumes direct control of his gang. The villains' lineup now includes several re-creations of various Batman villains, including Man-Bat and Scarecrow. Bullbrain, a bull-themed villain, becomes a sort of Goldar figure. The Annihilators gain the Batmobile, Batplane, several clothes hanger-like mecha, and a giant dog mecha as their "zords." Villains like "Pinocchio Girl" and "Absolute Zero" begin to pop up regularly and make trouble. Season 3 Leonardo, Donatello, Splinter, and Michelangelo all but retire from active duty on the Annihilators. Instead, they assist Scales at the base. Raphael gains a henshin form. Gary Harmander, a man from town, assumes the Nightwing identity. However, a crack in his chest piece causes his powers to leak, limiting how often he can fight until a sealant can be found. Dick Grayson's Robin suit eventually becomes compromised, so he assume the identity of Aileron. Batman goes through two different suits before his Lightning Strike armor (seen as the Lightning Strike Batman action figure from the 90s) proves a secure suit for him to wear. A man named Jordan Riddor joins the Annihilators to help defeat Unnius. Being a Tim Allen look-alike, he adopts the "Santa Sulfur" identity, giving him chemistry-themed attacks while dressed in what looks like a high-tech Santa Claus suit. The dog mecha is forced into retirement towards the end, leaving the Annhilators with one less tool in their arsenal when Unnius' creations grow to giant-size. However, Batman deduces a way for the Annihilators to combine the Batplane with several of the hanger/bird-themed mecha to form their own version of a "Megazord." The Annihilators get jobs as security for the Air Show Museum. Season 4 The Annihilators discover Unnius and other forces about to wreak havoc on the moon. In order to help the Annihilators sabotage Unnius' activities in orbit, Scales has a spaceship built as a base of operations for them. Meanwhile, Unnius' minions take over the Technodrome. Bullbrain is de-mutated back into a normal human being, and taken to jail. The villains grow desperate, and wait until the Annhilators make their spaceship a near-permanent base. They immediately proceed to invade the old base and incinerate Scales. The Annihilators are initially devastated by the loss of their mentor; but they gain a new recruit in the form of General Hawk. Hawk gains a henshin suit similar to his armor seen in the GI Joe Space Brigade toy series, and brings to the table his Armor Bot. The Armor Bot assists the Batplane "Megazord," even combining with it at one point to form an ultra-powerful fighting robot. A mysterious man with black armor similar to Aileron's begins calling himself the Black Guardian, and joins the team after the death of Santa Sulfur. Series finale The series premise was initially going to have a fifth "season" planned. However, it went on hiatus in the summer of 1998, as the family moved to the Grand Ledge House upon leaving Southlawn behind. Annihilators Aerodynamic was officially ended in the summer of 1999, with the heroes triumphant and going their separate ways. The Dozerfleet founder pulled them out of the attic, playing with them one last time before deciding that some of the figures and their vehicles were ready to be either sold or given away. A few of them were actually kept; but are more souvenirs of the golden age of Dozerfleet Studios' idea factory than actually used for anything else. As the family began interacting with the WELS MSU/LCC Campus Ministry Center in East Lansing, several Chinese exchange students at MSU began showing up around Shepherd of the Hills Lutheran Church. One day, a few of them arrived at the Grand Ledge House with their kids. Several of the action figures and vehicles were given to these children, along with both of the Dozerfleet founder's Tyco Ricochet RC car. (The ATRC's fate has been forgotten.) Cast Annihilators * Scales: A powerful creature that manifested as a skeleton inside a glass tube. He was the series' Big Good. He seldom did field work, as his form outside the tube could be somewhat fragile unless charged in advance. * Bruce Wayne / Batman: A counterpart of Batman existed in the Annihilators universe. This time, his batsuits are henshin-powered. The Batmobile and Batplane were "zords." As his suit powers were tinkered with, three different Batman action figures were used for this series. All of them were based on Batman: The Animated Series. * Robin / Aileron: Dick Grayson eventually loses the Robin powers, in a manner similar to the Green Power Ranger losing his. However, he comes back as Aileron. * Nightwing: Now a totally-separate entity from Dick Grayson, the Annihilators universe's version of Nightwing ends up being the field leader. However, his potential is limited by virtue of the fact that sealant is needed on his golden chestplate due to a defect that Scales could not completely repair. The action figure used for Nightwing was the K6 Nightwing action figure from 1994, when DC marketed its "Legends of Batman" toyline via Kenner Toys. * Black Guardian: Un-morphed, a Playmobil figure with most of his accessories removed. Morphed, he looked like a black-armored version of Aileron. * Hawk: As the Annihilators needed to perform space missions from time to time, they gained a new recruit in the form of Hawk of GI Joe fame. His henshin armor assumed a form not unlike his "Star Brigade"-series armor from the Real American Hero continuity. While not real powerful on his own, he possessed a "zord" in the form of his Armor Bot. This single robotic entity was easily as powerful as all the other mecha combined, doubling the Annihilators' fire power by its mere presence. * Raphael: This version of the Ninja Turtle was significantly toned down from his usual incarnation, having the least personality of almost any character. He had a robot double made at one point, but this double was eventually lost. His henshin form was simulated with the Auto Mutations toy set from 1993. His other forms prior to the full-time adoption of Auto Mutations Raph included Mutations, Toon Figures, and the Movie III sets, as needed. Deceased Annihilators * Rex-Tex: An orange, knee-height T-Rex dinosaur. He was the original Annihilator sent out by Scales. Other than being flexible due to his small size, there is little of anything special about him. He often fought Rex, his evil doppelganger. * Spike: A dog-sized pink stegosaurus with retractable blade-plates on his back. He activated them for battle. * Other dinosaurs: There was at one point a green monoceratops and a red triceratops in the team, both of whom could fly if they'd captured enough solar energy. They were both also able to glow in the dark. One of the other dinosaur figures became "The Dinosaur," during "Rock Army Soldiers" play times, and served as a counterpart to The Bison. * Leonardo: Normally the Turtles' leader, he played a backup role as a second-string member of the Annihilators' team. Toys used for him on an as-needed basis included his original toy form from 1988, his Toon Figures self, and his Road Ready form. When the original Leo is killed, an android resembling him takes his place. The Toon Figures became a full-time evil counterfeit employed by the villains, while Road-Ready Leo as an android became a regular part of the Second String Annihilators. * Michelangelo: Both the '88 and Toon versions were employed for Mike, but he died around 1996 to be seldom mentioned again. * Donatello: Similar fate to Michelangelo. * Splinter-Bot: A sentient android that resembles Hamato Yoshi from the 1987 'Ninja Turtles'' cartoon. His fight mode allowed him to transform into a rat form resembling Splinter. The toy used for this was the Mutations line "Mutatin' Splinter." He too was eventually destroyed. * Santa Sulfur: A short-lived member of the team. He was portrayed by a toy that was marketed in 1994, featuring a Tim Allen base and a shell that could be used to turn him into Santa, as a marketing ploy for The Santa Clause. When the original Black Guardian dies in a failed attempt to save the Santa Sulfur powers, the original Santa Sulfur takes over as the new Black Guardian. Villains * Dogglogg: Based on a toy intended for preschool-age children, Dogglogg was a sort of boss monster. However, he was actually second-in-command to Unnius the Unicorn. * Unnius: A vile unicorn monster. Inspired by Lord Zedd, Unnius was much more organized and ruthless than Dogglogg. The unicorn toy used for Unnius was later recycled to become Unadriel. * Beeite: The third and most-enduring main villain. He was played by an action figure of Buzz-Off from the He-Man franchise. That same action figure would later play Officer Hornet in Kings in the Corner. * Bullbrain: A bull-themed mutate that functions as a major minion for the villains. He was portrayed by a Sheriff Terrorbull action figure from Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa. * The Scarecrow: A re-creation of Jonathan Crane as depicted in Batman: The Animated Series. He initially had a crow minion that did his bidding, and could absorb solar energy to activate laser eyes. * Man-Bat: A short-lived main minion for the villains, Man-Bat posed a serious threat in his brief stint. Notable monsters * Absolute Zero: A recurring monster, Absolute Zero could create air pockets as large as most of a city, and use it to lower the air temperature to nearly zero Kelvins. He used his power several times to forcibly turn the coastal city's mild climate into a frozen wasteland, complicating the Annihilators' efforts to stay warm long enough to challenge him. * Pinocchio Girl: Looking like a life-sized wooden marionette, Pinocchio Girl could do more damage than she seemed capable of. She wasn't entirely effective, but was easy for the villains to make several copies of. Therefore, the Annihilators had to annihilate several of her clones. * Siren: An evil android capable of space travel, Siren was both a robot fighter and a predator drone in one. He could even function as a miniature submarine. After he'd had too many copies of himself destroyed, Siren was promoted to a regular minion upon getting smarter. He was portrayed by a yellow toy from a Capsela set. Too many other monsters to mention were also featured. Any random item in the Southlawn House could, in a pinch, be turned into a monster or a plot device. Vehicles and mecha * Batmobile: Portrayed by the Kenner 1992 Batman Animated Batmobile, this vehicle was sort of a miniature "zord" used primarily by Batman. It had a miniature jet that could extract itself from the car in needed. * Batplane: Portrayed by the Kenner Batman Animated Batplane, this model had detachable wings that made "arms." When combined with several different designs of hangers, it formed a "Megazord." With careful precision, the combined model could actually stand up on its own on a bed. Hangers made up its crown and also its legs. On its own, the Batplane was a force to be reckoned with. This was in spite the fact that Batman was not the most powerful ground member of the Annihilators. * Doggo: A large dog "zord." The R. Dakin & Co. hand puppet used for Doggo later became the stand-in puppet for Mutt Mackley. * Hawk "Zord": A black clothes hanger. This was one of the hardest mecha for villains to defeat, since it seemed to have unlimited endurance. * Eagle "Zord": A white hanger bird. * Several other bird-themed "zords": These consisted of various clothes hangers in the Dozerfleet founder's closet, which he carefully excluded so they wouldn't be used for hanging up either his clothes nor his brother's. This is not to be confused with the Armor Bot, which General Hawk of GI Joe fame piloted. * Armored Fighter: Portrayed by the 1993 GI Joe Armor Bot, this mecha is particularly space-worthy. It was also designed specifically for fighting brutal battles, whereas the other mecha/vehicles had a variety of uses. General Hawk's addition of this machine to the Annihilators' arsenal, in spite him being incredibly weak in ground combat, easily doubled the team's artillery's firepower during giant monster battles. Impact on later works This was hardly the first fanfic pitch that the Dozerfleet founder had worked on. However, its seasonal and episodic structure were more in-place than any of its predecessors. Most prior involved some variation of stuffed toys from Disney cartoons. Developing the idea for this series resulted in a desire to make TV shows in the future. This proved to be essential towards developing the idea for Magic the Pencil, which later evolved into Stationery Voyagers as its mythology became more sophisticated with revisions. The dog "zord" that was used for this series premise was an R. Dakin and Co. hand puppet, which later became Mutt Mackley of The Mutt Mackley Show. The Dozerfleet founder's Rubik's Snake was an occasional guest star, leading to the 2001 novella Replox: Abstract Foundations. Success with Replox and with this series would lead to the desire to start a superhero series in the Cormorant Sims Webcomics setup that later became the backbone of Gerosha Prime in The Gerosha Chronicles and Dozerfleet Comics. That story became the 2005 version of Ciem, which then inspired the 2007 version. The 2007 version inspired the book premise in 2010 for the novel Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. That book, however, was shelved as a project due to the surprise second term of Obama posing a threat to the story's pre-drafted timeline. In essence, this over-blown "play time" activity became core-essential to shaping Dozerfleet Productions much later on. As a venture into fanfic writing, Annihilators also influenced the pursuit of the fanfics LWW Ritzed and Q-Basic Gorillas. Also, the unicorn used for Unnius in this series became female in Gored By Them Things, and was used for Unadriel. In other words, Dozerfleet Comics might not have ever existed if not for Annihilators Aerodynamic. See also * Pentagon's Bots Category: Destroyed projects Category: Projects from 1993 Category: Power Rangers parodies